The present invention relates to an orthopaedic device for the gradual correction of limbs.
It is known that external fixation devices, adjustable in length and angular attitude, are commonly utilized for correcting certain angular and longitudinal defects of long bones of limbs. Such fixation devices essentially comprise clamps which hold groups of bone screws inserted in the portions of the bone affected by defects, such clamps being slidably mounted on elements or guides longitudinally positionable externally to the limb to be treated.
The correction is normally carried out gradually with the aid of compression/distraction devices which act on the mobile clamps while the bone callous regenerates itself permitting its manipulation until the desired correction is obtained.
One known device for the gradual correction of the limbs has a lateral clamp which allows an angular correction of the bone. Such known device has the drawback that the angular rotation induces a shifting of the screws in a transverse direction which renders the correction of the limb difficult.